wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Melodywings
Thread:630013 Melodywings Description: gray scaled, Lightweight dragons with black markings. Abilities: voice proficiency Location: in the swathe of land below the IceWings and above the SandWings Queen: Queen Sonit-kiel Diet: cooked fish, plant matter Alliances: none Description The Melodywings have many strengths, and many weaknesses, and are considered to be very beautiful. Their mysterious ways intrigue and perturb many. appearance These dragons are well known for their light, thin frames and soft corners. Melodywings have deep chests, And smooth underbellies. Their overscales are shaped like wide, overlapping triangles, but they are hard to distinguish invdividually. They have large spines that are shaped like a rigid, undulating sail that runs down their entire body, becoming smaller closer to the tail. They have bodies that are far from touching the ground, and long legs that support them with rigid muscles. Their wings have translucent gray membranes with a thin frame, and their snouts are rather long and wider than average. A Melodywing also has huge bat-like ears that stick out from slightly behind and above their horns. These horns, combined with the ears help funnel sounds into their skull. They have 2-3 pairs of long, whisker-like extensions that attach just behind the ear, and these whiskers have black spheres on the end. The whiskers can be raised and lowered, and are used like a tuning forks to monitor their pitch. Melodywings are soft gray colors, and they seem like they would be soft . Their eyes are said to be very creepy: One can barely detect the color of their eyes, as they look white from far away. Their spines are darker gray, and their downward curling horns are polished looking and reminicent of a ram's. Melodywings also have black spots down their neck, and sometimes in various patterns on their face. These spots can only show up on the neck and face, and not on the wing membrane. On royals, they have three small spots in a vertical line near the tear duct of their left eye. It is very discreet, but every dragon of royal blood has this pattern. abilities Melodywings are known for their voices. Hauntingly beautiful, they have a chiming quality to them reminicent of a boreal owl. They have very wide ranges of voices, about 6-7 octaves, and can project a lot of sound if they want to. This is used in both recreational and offensive purposes, through song and overwhelming the enemy with vibrations. Melodywings have good diving capabilities, and can stay underwater for fifteen minutes at most. They have very small claws, good for clinging onto rocks in their canyon environment. Most of their physical capabilities are well rounded, with an equal amount of accuracy, agility, and strength. THis makes them quite adaptable, however, it has been noted that melodywings generally prefer conditions similar to their homeland. government The melodywing queen rules over a territory made up of small villages and towns. However, this is usually undesirable for obvious reasons, such as a lack of communication, and the widely spread dragons meaning it is harder to keep track of activities. However, the melodywing government has a solution. Number one, there are established routes that are protected personally by the current queen. Number two, royal messangers are set in each registered town. number three, a whispered about guard is over the entire kingdom, known as The Watch. These dragons are ordinary members of the town, highly trained and highly competitive. There are rankings each year, posted in the palace, to induce good behavior and good results in keeping the peace. The queenship is passed down from grandparent to grandchild. The queen rules for life, and so it was decided that grandchildren would inherit the title instead of daughters because by the time the old queen was dead, the daughters would be well into dragonhood. On only one occasion has a daughter ruled, and she was an infamous leader, famous for trying to wage war with others. The queen is advised by her siblings and cousins, but all final decision making goes to her. The queen's children, neices, and nephews are not referred to as princesses or princes, but as jeyok (jay-yook), so as not to confuse the public on which dragons are potential heirs. territory the melodywing territory is esentially a huge canyon, much resembling the grand canyon (except it is not red.) On the westernmost quarter of the territory, the canyon (sometimes referred to as Yeoklin) suddenly rises into a plateau. The icewing glacier sits atop the western plateau, making the high land useless. Every year, in the summer and spring, the canyon floods for months before draining during the fall. This annual flood comes from the sudden melting of ice, coming from a southern-moving glacier in the ice kingdom, which meets the sandwing desert growing ever hotter in the warmer months of the year. The melodywings make use of the rich soil deposited by the glacier, and farm in the winter months (in fall, the water is still draining, and the desert and ocean moderate the tempurature in the canyon, making perfect conditions.) THey grow herbs and fruits, and make lots of bread. Flower feilds are also seen, adding flashes of color to the otherwise drab gray stone. Royal palace the royal palace is the most important place in the kingdom. All of the royal advisors live there, as well as the queen, the jeyok, and her heirs. It is in the northwestern part of the kingdom, and where the floodwater comes down from the ice kingdom. It is one of the few buildings able to be seen from the canyon, and is carved out of the white stone cliffs of the western edge. THe palace looks like a cavern, about 560 feet deep into the cliff. The sides are slightly curved, and many arches and butresses are constructed on the inside as paths, to hold up living spaces, and to amplify the sound of song inside. They say you can hear the palace's constant songs from miles away. landmarks '' The melodywing territory, mostly the ''yeoklin, does happen to have some interesting features. For example, the area above the melodywing palace looks rather ironically like a crown, dividing the falling glacier into sections that fall rather artistically onto the ground. In the westernmost quarter of the song kingdom, the yeoklin rises into a steady plateau. Unfortunatley, the plateau is useless because it has a rather large glacier resting on it (this is also the one that causes floods) architecture Most of Melodywing architecture is very open and austere. Melodywings construct homes in cave systems than have entry points in the sides of the canyon. Communities (referred to as kujeon) are built out in individual cave systems, and houses are built within the side tunnels and in the walls. The caves are not boring, in fact, most caves are decoratively carved by artists and youngsters. The most famous carvings are in the kujeon of Vibyuru, where dragons are often commissioned by the cave system's owner, Jang-jan. Most Kujeon follow the natural layout of the cave, but have passageways built so it is easier to navigate. Most kujeon also have maps avaliable at the owner's residence. It is custom to visit the owner's residence if you are returning to your home kujeon, as many communities are close knit. technology and art Melodywings have invented a variety of instruments to go with their songs. Their music has a Rippling quality that seems to come from the waves of sound shimmering down their antennae, which is matched by their ghostly instruments. Melodywings are known for their beautiful carvings as well, which often depict swirling and rippling styles similar to water. They have invented many things, and are advanced in medicine and psychological studies. They can grow a variety of herbs and remidies in the glacier soil, and so this has helped them in their studies. Melodywings have always been curious about their world, some may call it morbidly so, but nothing gets in the way of their learning. One of the things they have learned is to make "poison slivers" from fish bones and, well, poison. These have to be administered by hand, but do not have to contain poison. Sometimes they are used to administer sedatives or anasthetics. culture Melodywings are very rational and calm. It is very hard to upset one, as they usually brush things off. Their culture is very practical, their homes being in natural caves instead of built in the open, using dicipline effectivley, and raising their dragonets and tutoring them at a young age. They also have basic survival class. A melodywing can learn their family's profession, or get an apprenticeship at the age of 5 to another dragon's business. Naturally, you have to be registered (and ask the appointed guard for a permission slip) to be able to get an apprenticeship. It is generally easy to get an apprenticeship, and because the birth rate is low you can usually het the apprenticeship you want. Melodywings don't really like it when dragons are disrupting. Their tribe enjoys it most when it is calm and quiet, contrary to their main skill. Punishment is savage in the song kingdom, the lightest punishment being in "prison-T," where the perpetrators are actively punished once a day. If you are lucky, you will get a painless death. Melodywings can live a fairly easy life if they do not break the law, and the laws aren't particularly restricting either, so if you are punished it it generally your own fault. Before transitioning into modern pyrhhian, the melodywings had their own language, currently referred to as Jonyk. Many expressions are taken from this language, as well as names. The first part of the name is the given name, such as the "Sonit" in Kiel-Qrrh (queen sonit-kiel in pyrhhian). The part after the dash refers to the family name. The royal family name is Kiel. There are basic honorifics in this language, and a few special ones as well. the honorifics go after the family name, and only if one is being specific or using a tone of familiarity do you use the given name. *-juk : an adult younger than you *-shan: an adult older than you *-ru (like roo): a child younger than you *-kael (kale): a child older than you *-Qrrh: queen *-jeyok: royals one generation below the queen *-jaun/jook: jaun is for royal female heir, jook is for royal male heir *- Beri: an affectionate way of calling someone IT is considered rude or ignorant to address someone without an honorific, even in it is the wrong one. A safe bet it to call someone -shan of you do not know which honorific is correct. history THe melodywing tribe originated with the rest of pyrhhia, the song kingdom between the desert and ice plains being their ancestoral home. The tribe generally worked together, and kept to those of their kind. Very early on they found the best way to live in their chaotic environment, and even used the floods to their advantage. tribal relations